


Legacy

by 1kaleidoscopelucy2



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kaleidoscopelucy2/pseuds/1kaleidoscopelucy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darcy family legacy continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

      Dying alone doesn't fit in their story. After everything Lizzie and William Darcy went through together it is hard to picture one living without the other. So really, it makes sense when a magnitude eight earthquake hits San Francisco and takes the lives of two of the most loving people with it. They don't die alone. They die together. And history repeats itself.

      At 20 years old, William Darcy the fifth leaves Harvard to take his place at the head of his fathers company and to take care of 15 year old Carly Darcy, who is now in line to recieve Longbourn Studios when she graduates Harvard. William is very much like his father. Reserved, protective, compassionate, and a small bit socially awkward. He has the Darcy hair, but his mother's eyes. Carly is much like her mother. Loud, fierce, loyal, and loving. Her personality matches her mother's hair.

      Once again, two children are left orphaned with the weight of the Darcy legacy on their shoulders.

      But they are wiser. William was taught by his father be humble, and that even when uncomfortable he should never be rude. Carly was taught by her mother to speak freely, but consider other perspectives. Both Dary children know the story, they have repeatedly seen it play out in front of their eyes. And this time, they aren't alone. They have loving aunts and uncles and grandparents and family friends that never let a day go by without letting them know how much they care.

      As the story goes on, no one is surprised when a few years later William is invited to spend a summer with his friend Chris at his new home in a small town in the middle of nothing, and where he meets Olive, an opinionated and spirited platinum blonde with green eyes who almost immediately sweeps him off his feet. First impressions were rough all around but William knows. 

     He knows that this is a Darcy legacy that he can change.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me.


End file.
